Lacuna
by CitrineMama
Summary: Passing through a small midwest town for the second time in five years, Sam finds himself face to face with a decision he made. This time, she makes it for him. I only own my OC. (Sam/OC)


"... so it was swing and a miss. No case here. Wanna grab something to eat?" Dean looked over at his younder brother. "Sam?"

"Yeah." He shook his head slightly. "Yeah." That made the older man frown as he glanced across the bench seat of his car. His brother seemed to be lost at the moment, watching the small town out the open window.

"Wasn't this the town where we did that other case and you met some chick..."

That made Sam tense up, his gaze sliding to Dean's. "She's not _some_ _chick_..."

"Apparently not." Dean smiled fondly at the memory from five years prior.

 _"So I'm gonna go and uh, find something to do..." Dean ran a nervous hand through his hair as the pair in the motel room kissed in front of him, not bothering to look at him or even answer. "Guess y'all have what you need here..." The motel door opened, allowing sunlight to spill across the dingy orange carpet._

 _Sam's hands were all over the brunette before Dean could leave the motel room. He stood by the door for just a second, his hand on the knob. Her hands unbuckled Sam's belt in record time and his green eyes widened before he slipped out the door._

"Yeah..." Sam murmured as they turned down the last road out of town. They passed by a church and he sat forward. "Dean, slow down."

 _Thatcher-Kristoff Wedding_ read the sign in front of the church.

People were arriving and Sam nudged Dean. "Pull in."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not," The younger man spoke quietly. He looked down at his clothing. They were still both in their suits from earlier that morning. Dena quirked an eyebrow and Sam repeated. "I'm not. I just wanna... see her." The door creaked open and closed and Sam leaned down, his hands on the open window. Dean was reaching for the key to turn the motor off. "Leave it on. I'll only be a minute."

Dean watched his brother compose himself a moment, buttoning up his suit and heading towards the side of the church.

The photographer had just finished another roll of film with Mia and her four bridesmaids. "Okay ladies. We have all we need of you gorgeous girls..." They all squealed and shared smiles in their pink dresses. "I'm gonna have ten minutes with our lady of the day and you go on inside, alright?" They left Mia alone, talking and giggling as they slid in the side door to the church's lower level where they'd gotten dressed an hour before. His eyes slid to the bride, who looked nervous as hell. "Hey beautiful, give me ten minutes to reload, hm?"

"Of course." She wrung her hands nervously, turning away from him. Goosebumps formed as she felt eyes on her. Mia's blue eyes scanned her surroundings and her gaze fell on a man standing at the side of the gate, to the left of where folks were entering the church.

His shoulders were just a little broader and his hair was longer than it had ever been. "Sam?"

The photographer didn't glance up at he focused on getting the film out of his camera without exposing it as she picked up the front of her dress, her heeled feet carrying her to the tall man standing there at the side of the church, to the left of the entrance where family and friends were milling in. His hazel gaze was on hers and she waited anxiously for a reply.

"Mia." He drank in the sight of her.

"What are you doing here?" Her hushed whisper sounded painful.

"In the next town for a case. Passing through... saw the sign." He glanced back at the church's sign by the road, then to her. "Who's the lucky guy?"

The brunette gave him a look. "Why are you here, Sam? To ruin my life again?"

His brow wrinkled. "Excuse me?"

"You ruined me for any other man." Mia choked out, tears imminent. "You made me feel things I'd never felt and then you up and left. You _chose_."

"My life doesn't allow for normalcy, Mia."

"Bullshit." A single tear slipped down her cheek.

Sam sighed. "I just wanted to wish you the best. You're beautiful, Mia." He didn't tell her she looked beautiful; she _was_ beautiful.

"Say the word, Sam." Her soft voice still him as he started back towards the car. "Say the word and I'm getting in that old car of your brother's and leaving this behind."

"You can't." He spoke softly, turning a bit. "That would ruin your whole life." Another tear slid down her cheeks, creating another black streak down her face.

"I need to fix my make up." Mia paused. "Sam? Please wait here a minute. I'm not done talking to you, okay?"

"I'll be right here." He promised, knowing that was a lie. He watched her bustle up to the photographer and say something before disappearing into the side entrance of the church.

Dean watched the brunette leave his brother's side. Sam waited a moment before turning to walk to the impala, his long strides carrying him across the parking lot. The door opened and Sam slid inside, pulling it closed. "How'd it go, Romeo?"

"Shut up."

"Seriously, Sam. Why do you torture yourself like that?" The younger man shrugged. "She happy?"

"No." Sam's grumpy reply came as he stared down at his hands. "Still pissed off at me for leaving her after that week we spent together and choosing this life five years ago."

"Did you honestly think it would be any other way, Sam?"

Sam's eyes closed. "Just go, Dean. I don't ever wanna come to this town again." Dean watched him struggle with his emotions.

"Yeah, you got it." Dean murmured, remembering how he kept tabs on Lisa and Ben, careful not to cross paths with them ever again.

 _Nothing good ever came of getting too close to civilians._

His calloused hand reached up for the gear shift when the back passenger door was suddenly wrenched open and a brunette slid inside. Sam's eyes flew open and he twisted in his seat as Dean's wide eyed stare fell on the woman in the backseat.

"What are you doing?" Sam managed.

Mia was out of her wedding dress and back in her jeans and flannel shirt she'd worn to her sister's house the night before. A navy blue backpack was next to her on the leather seat. "I'm making the choice you were too chicken shit to make five years ago, Sam." Her blue eyes met Dean's briefly. "Where to?" She asked, as if it were completely normal for her to plan a wedding and then leave her life behind on a whim for some guy she'd spent a passionate week with nearly five years prior.

Dean pushed down his shock over the sudden turn of events and looked over at Sam. "Home?"

The younger man's hazel eyes were locked on the woman in the backseat. "Home."


End file.
